Summer of Disasters and Discoveries
by Ari 347
Summary: All Harry wanted to do was kick back and relax with Sirius after the war before going off to Hogwarts for his Eighth year. But those plans are killed when Sirius's cousin is sent to stay with them for the summer. What will happen when you put the Boy Who Lived and Rikkai's tennis wizard together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey people! So, this is my first fanfic here. I'm aiming for something light and humorous, and I hope to have frequent updates (talk to my professors about that, though). If you'd like to beta, feel free to PM me, I usually answer quickly. Anyways, please review! And also, please don't flame me if you don't like it. Constructive criticism, people!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of these fascinating stories. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and whoever else lays claim to it, while Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konami. All I've done is put everything together.

And now for the fanfic (drumroooooollllllll, please!)

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at his godfather in shock and disbelief. "Sirius, you're kidding."<p>

"Ah, not really." Sirius gave his unamused godson a sheepish look. "Look, Harry, you know I wouldn't have kept it from you if I had known. I just found this out."

"I know, I know. But why do I have to deal with this now?" Knowing he sounded like a spoiled brat, Harry sighed. He'd survived a war, Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione's bickering, and this was his reward?

Okay, maybe he should start at the beginning. Although Sirius had fallen through the Veil back when Harry had been in fifth year, a spell from the Ministry had set him free. Turned out that Luna was right, the people in the Veil were just on the other side. Sirius had come back after the war with little damage and had immediately taken over Harry's life. Not that Harry was upset. He actually kind of enjoyed having a "parent" around, and Remus hadn't been the best substitute. He had Teddy, after all, and Tonks. So it was just Harry and Sirius (and Kreacher, if you want to be particular) in Grimmauld Place, with the usual visitors: Ron, Hermione, Remus, random Weasleys…

Since the previous year had been disrupted for all Hogwarts students, Professor McGonagall had decided to have the Seventh years repeat the year, making them "Eight years". She had chosen not to do the same to for the younger students due to the opinion of majority of the chairmen that they could catch up over the next year or so. Hermione had made Harry and Sirius crazy enough that Harry was going to be joining for that year.

What had sparked Harry's annoyance at his beloved godfather was in an innocent blue envelope on the table. It was a letter to Sirius about a cousin of his, one that "was half-decent, really". This cousin's family had moved to Japan years ago, just before the first Wizarding War, and now he wanted to send his son to Hogwarts. The cousin was a few years younger than Sirius and this child was his eldest. It seemed obvious (to the cousin, at least) that Sirius should take the boy in for the year, keep an eye out, just generally look out for him.

Now, had that been the end of it, Harry would have been okay. Not thrilled, but okay. But it wasn't. In order to "acclimate" the boy to England and other witches and wizards, the cousin wanted to send his son to Sirius for the summer. The entire summer. He figured that the boy was between semesters in school, so either he could transfer to Hogwarts if he liked the magical world, or he could just come back to Japan with no problems, schoolwise, at least. Sirius was ready to agree, since he wouldn't turn his back on one of the few relatives he liked. Well, tolerated would be the more accurate word. Heck, he was even starting to write to Narcissa Malfoy once in a while. A very long while, but he still wrote to her. Before he agreed, though, he wanted to get Harry's approval. The war had ended just a couple of weeks ago, and it was a raw time for everyone. Sirius wanted to make sure that Harry could handle it. Quite frankly, Harry wasn't sure what he could or couldn't handle, but he didn't want to upset his godfather. Still, it would take some getting used to.

"Fine. Go for it." Harry sank onto the couch and stared moodily at the plate of cookies Kreacher had placed on the table.

"Harry…"

"I'm fine with it. How old is he, anyway? Sixteen, Seventeen?"

Sirius sighed. "Ah, that's where you might get a little upset. Or happy, if you really are as big a fan of the Weasleys as you say you are."

Harry gave his godfather a confused look. "Huh?"

"He's fourteen. Just started his first year of high school in Japan. That's why his parents are willing to switch him," Sirius answered. "You can think of him as the brother Lily and James never gave you. Although I am surprised about that fact, considering-"

"I really don't need to know that, Sirius. Really." Harry sighed and slumped on the couch. "I'll deal with it. Nothing can be worse than killing Voldemort."

Famous last words.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I'm completely new at this!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I know that it's a little slow moving, but next chapter I will be putting Bunta Marui in. Stay tuned!

* * *

><p>"Where should I put this, Sirius?" Harry called, holding up a cardboard box that was spelled shut. "I can't get it open."<p>

"Rubbish bin. If you don't know what's in it, we're not keeping it. It could be Dark magic or something." Sirius paused in his cleaning and looked around. "I think this is going pretty well, considering."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the pile of stuff beside him. He did enjoy living with Sirius, he really did, but his godfather drove him crazy sometimes.

After having a discussion (well, more like just Sirius promising god knows what to Harry in return for Harry treating this relative well. Not that Harry wouldn't, but he wasn't going to ignore free stuff from Sirius. Really, he sometimes felt like he should have chosen Slytherin.) the pair had gone upstairs to make one of the bedrooms habitable for the boy. Harry had a guest room he'd made his own, and Sirius still had his own room, but most of the other rooms were disgusting from being left alone over the years. This felt impossible.

Three hours later, Sirius groaned and threw down his rag. "This is the best it's going to be. Pizza?"

"That sounds good. Add some chips and I'm in." Harry looked around the now-clean (ah, maybe presentable was a better word for that) room. It was airy, with a wall of windows, similar to Harry's. A bed and wardrobe stood along the wall opposite the windows, with a low bookshelf running along the wall beside the bed. The window seat was bare for now (Harry's had a cushion on it, and some Quidditch gear), ready for its future inhabitant to take it over. It was, in all, a satisfying result.

In the Muggle pizza store, Harry asked Sirius about the boy's arrival. "When's he coming?"

"His father said that his flight leaves tomorrow morning, Japan time. It's a little less than a twelve hour flight, and he's leaving at seven thirty. So he'll be here about ten, ten-thirty tomorrow morning, our time. But since it'll be seven-ish Japan time, he'll be jetlagged." Sirius snagged the last chip before Harry could grab it, and Harry gave him a look. "I paid for it, mate. I'm renting a car to pick him up, I don't think he'll be up for my motorcycle just yet."

"Sirius, _I'm _not up for your motorcycle just yet. You think he would be?" Reaching for his drink, Harry continued, "Why isn't he coming by Portkey or Floo or something?"

"Because going far distances with that is hard to deal with." Hermione grinned at the stunned look on Harry's face. "Sirius suggested we all go out tonight, so…"

"'We all'?"

"The rest of us, mate." Ron and Ginny stepped out from behind Hermione. "He said that he felt bad, so we can go do whatever we want. What did he do?"

"Tell you later." Harry nodded to Sirius, who made a shooing motion at him. "Let's go, while Sirius isn't being Mr. Responsible Parent."

* * *

><p>Harry staggered into Grimmauld Place past midnight that night. "Hey Siri- Siri- dude," he slurred.<p>

"We were in a bar, and the boys had more to drink than they should have. We girls are taking care of getting them home," Hermione explained. Sirius just nodded and took over supporting his godson. "Why did you agree to take that boy in? I know he's your relative, but…"

"I know. The war just ended, and Harry, well, all of you, really, could use a break this summer. But this…this is my relative. When I left home, I would have wanted someone to take me in, someone who knew what I was dealing with. Harry's grandparents were great, but they didn't know what my parents were like." Sirius sighed and looked at his godson, who was falling asleep. "And as much as I know that Harry would rather have me to himself, I think this will help him get over the deaths. I think it'll help both of them."

"Sirius, what do you mean?" Hermione's interest had been piqued, and there was no turning back now.

"I-" Harry made a sound, and Sirius turned to him. "Look, I'll tell you some other time. Right now, I'd like to get this one to sleep, and I'm sure you're tired, too."

"I am. Good night." Hermione left the house, and Sirius was left to put his godson to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! If you did, show the love and review! The button is right there!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hiya! So here's another chapter for y'all. I finally brought Bunta in. Sorry these chapters are so short, but I'm working on making them longer. If you like it, review it!

For all of my lovely followers: Thank you!

So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Harry sat up and pressed his fingers to his temples. He <em>knew<em> it had been a bad idea to challenge Draco Malfoy to an alcoholic duel, the arse had probably been drinking since he was born. Now he was lucky enough to pay the price. Groaning, Harry lay back down and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He was not getting up that morning. No way, no how.

Sadly, Sirius had other plans. "Good morning, godson! Rise and shine!" He barged into the room and spelled the curtains open, tossing a small vial to Harry as he did so. "We're going to the airport in half an hour."

"What? Sirius…" Harry tried to shove the pillow over his face, but Sirius wouldn't let him. "I am not getting up now. It's-it's child abuse. I'll call the Ministry!"

"Really. I'd love to see what they say about that one. 'Yes, Child Services? I'm calling to report my godfather. He forced me to wake up early after I got drunk. No, he didn't give me permission to do that, I was thick enough to do it on my own.'" Sirius fixed Harry with a stern look, making him flush. "Yeah, it sounds like that. Look, it's eight-thirty. We're going to leave at about nine and stop for breakfast, so that we'll be by the airport by ten-fifteen, early enough to pick up my cousin. Sounds good? Oh, and that vial I gave you? Hangover cure, sent over by one Remus Lupin. Who, incidentally, would like a babysitter tonight. And you're doing it."

Harry groaned again, but drank the potion quickly. It took a few minutes for everything Sirius had said to penetrate his heavy head, but it seemed like he was babysitting for Teddy. Which would be great with him, except for, you know, the whole hangover thing.

Thankfully, his head cleared within fifteen minutes. Harry quickly got himself ready and met Sirius outside by the car exactly ontime. There were times that he was thankful that his godfather was familiar with Muggles and their inventions, and this was one of them. He could go to the airport in his jeans and t-shirt, not dressed in some weird combination of wizarding and Muggle clothing (Sorry, Mr. Weasley!). The ride was quiet, the only sound the music from the radio. Sirius was great in that way. He wasn't a real parent to Harry, just…a guardian. Someone who looked out for him. He didn't have many rules, just that Harry had to keep him informed of where he was. Sirius could easily read Harry, having been so close to James, and knew when to push and when to hold back. For Harry, it was perfect. He still had his freedoms, but he also had the parent he'd always wanted. This cousin, this…interloper (Hermione had taught him that word last night, and he _was _trying to sound older and more mature) was an annoyance that he didn't want or need. It was already bad enough that he was stuck being nice to Malfoy and the other Slytherins (Hermione's insistence), he didn't need that at home, too. Not that he knew if this kid was a Slytherin, but he was another person he had to be polite to.

They got to the airport at exactly ten-fifteen and settled outside to wait. Sirius, as the current Lord Black, was entitled to a special room to wait in, and they were sure as heck taking advantage of that. Harry was, at least. The flight was running late due to the rather horrible weather outside, so Harry prepared himself for a long wait.

He wasn't disappointed. The plane finally landed at noon and it took another half hour until they were able to find the boy. Sirius hadn't had a picture, so they were forced to keep an eye out for a boy matching the description in the letter: red hair and grey-brown eyes. They finally found him standing on the side, checking his cell phone. "Marui Bunta?" Sirius asked. "I'm your cousin, Sirius Black."

"Black-sama." The boy held out his hand and Sirius shook it. "It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you, too. This is my godson, Harry Potter. You may have heard of him." Sirius motioned to Harry, who tentatively stepped forward. "Harry, this is Bunta. Are you okay with being called by your first name?"

"This isn't Japan. I know how it works here." Bunta flashed Sirius a smile and turned to Harry. "Hi. I'm Bunta."

"Um, hi." Harry nervously shook his hand, his mind racing. "How can you speak English?"

"We do learn languages, you know. And my father can do a mean translation spell." Cracking his gum, Bunta grinned. "I guess we're going to be housemates this summer?"

"I guess so."

"Okay then. Let's get moving." Sirius herded the two to his car, taking Bunta's small suitcase. The Floo system didn't hurt luggage, after all, so his stuff would be sent after he arrived. Thank goodness the two seemed to get along, he didn't know what he'd do if they fought all the time. Malfoy was already bad enough.

Once in the house, Sirius directed a tired Bunta to his bedroom, where the boy literally collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. "See? He isn't so bad."

Harry nodded. "He's actually kind of cute. In a little brother way," he hastened to add, seeing Sirius's raised eyebrow. "I don't think it'll be so bad having him here."

"Good. Because he probably won't be going home for the year, and I'd like for you to keep an eye on him." Sirius handed Harry a plate of grilled cheese (Kreacher had his mandatory day off, courtesy of the one and only Hermione Granger) and sat down with his own plate. "Tomorrow I'll take him around London, let him get acquainted with England, and then you'll take him out with your friends one day for Quidditch. Sounds good?"

"Sure. But it also sounds like a little tagalong brother." Harry bit into the warm sandwich, thinking. "Why won't he go home?"

"His house isn't the best place for him right now." Sirius gazed into space, debating how much he should tell his godson. "His parents have been fighting a lot lately, to the point of divorce, which is why his father sent him here, to get him away from everything."

"But wouldn't it be better if he were with his friends? Y'know, for support?"

"This is what his father wanted, this is what I'm doing. So…just keep it in mind, okay? His father said that he keeps up an upbeat front, but hides his feelings." Pouring himself a cup of iced tea, Sirius looked at Harry. "Do not say anything about it to him. He doesn't know that you know, and he's just trying to be normal."

"Who's just trying to be normal?" Remus Lupin came through the Floo holding his son in his arms. "Hey, Harry. I brought you your godson, time for you to do your duty."

"Oh, so Sirius babysat me for Mum and Dad?" Harry fixed his godfather with a look, making Sirius squirm. "You didn't, did you?"

"Well, I did. Twice. Once two weeks after you were born, and again when you were thirteen months. Lily was worried that I'd hurt you or some rot like that, that I was too immature, so she forced Moony here to do it." Sirius liberated baby Teddy from Remus's arms and cuddled him gently. "But as you can see, she was completely and totally wrong about that. I am a baby whisperer."

Remus started laughing hard enough that he was soon crying. "Merlin, Sirius, you were terrible back then. You couldn't figure out how to change a diaper or feed him, that's why Lily refused to allow you to babysit again. Then you let him ride a broom, at thirteen months. Harry, do you really blame your mother?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't trust you." Harry directed the last comment to Sirius, who did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out.

Amidst the laughter, the three of them failed to notice the redhead watching from the doorway, a wistful look on his face.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Remember, press that review button!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is chapter four! Sorry that it's later than usual, but I had stuff today. This is mainly from Bunta's point of view, although he's a little more subdued than in the Manga or anime. For anyone who didn't know (that includes myself) apparently Bunta has two unnamed brothers. I've taken the liberty of naming one of them Kenji, any thoughts on a second name?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and/or followed/favorited my story! This is so cool! I will hopefully actually put in the names next time, if I have a chance and I remember (which will probably happen after I publish). I'm trying to respond to all of the reviews, but if you're a guest, I can't do that! Thanks for keeping up with this!

As usual, if you like it, review it!

-Ari

* * *

><p>Dinner was, well, awkward, to say the least. Bunta kept his head down, only speaking when Harry or Sirius directed a question at him in specific. Having been told to expect a more hyper boy, Harry was understandably confused.<p>

"So, Bunta, I hear that you play tennis? Every tried Quidditch?" Sirius accepted a bowl of ramen (they'd decided to stick to Sirius's edition of Japanese food for Bunta's first night home) from Kreacher and turned to his cousin. "Harry here is the captain of the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts."

"Cool. Yeah, I play. Haven't tried Quidditch yet, though. My f-father didn't want me to do much magic where people could see." The redhead looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. "I'd like to learn, though. It sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is!" Harry promptly began to regale Bunta with tales of his Quidditch escapades, with Sirius adding in his own two cents every so often.

It was this scene which met Ron and Hermione's eyes as they came through the Floo. "You're teaching him about the wonders of Quidditch? I'm in!" Ron promptly grabbed a chair and sat down by the table. "What's that food, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Ronald. If you weren't starving we'd know that there was a problem." Hermione smiled softly at Bunta. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to finally meet you, as opposed to hearing Sirius talk about you. And this idiot" she elbowed Ron to remind him of his non-existent manners "is Ronald Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bunta Marui." Bunta looked at the two of them, his eyes tired.

"Anyway, I can see that I'm not required in this conversation, so I'll be going. Draco and Blaise mentioned that they may stop in to meet, and I quote, 'the new little guy'. Just giving you the heads-up." Hermione waved to them and quickly left through the Floo before Ron could question her.

"How would she know what that ferret is planning to do?" Ron asked the other three. Bunta just shrugged, not really understanding what was happening. Right now, all he wanted was to go back to his room and relax for a little, maybe call Jackal for a few minutes.

"It's her life, Ron, let her do what she wants. She can always talk to my _cousin_," Sirius replied pointedly. Ron took the comment for what it was and shut his mouth. The four of them continued eating, Ron now supplied with his own bowl.

That night, Bunta lay awake in bed for hours. Part of that was due to the time difference, but part was due to here not being Japan. The sounds were different, the weather was different…Everything was different. There wasn't even tennis to make the change easier. Sirius wasn't allowing him to go out just yet (not that he blamed him) and Harry…well, Harry had his own friends. The redhead, Ron, seemed like a tactless idiot, while the other two, Draco and Blaise, appeared to be your run-of-the-mill snobs. They weren't anything like Yukimura-buchou, or Sanada-fuku buchou, or anyone, really. In Japan, he was the sempai, the one who was older. Akaya-kun was his little tagalong; now he was playing that role. Harry had promised to take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow, whatever or wherever that was. Draco Malfoy had decided to invite himself along, and after much deliberation (and something about a ferret, that part Bunta was still not clear on) it seemed as if everyone was coming along. Who everyone was, Bunta didn't know and was scared to find out, but Sirius had told him later that it would be okay. If he wanted, he could back out. But Bunta knew that that wasn't an option. Backing out not only meant defeat, it meant the others knowing that he was a coward and couldn't handle it. It was bad enough at home, with his parents and everything else…But he wasn't going to think about that. He was here, not at home, and he'd enjoy it. If only for Kenji's sake.

The next morning dawned bright and early, too early for Bunta. In Japan, it should have been three o'clock p.m., not six a.m. He rolled over and shoved the pillow over his face, hoping that no one would come in to wake him up.

For once, luck was on his side. Sirius didn't come in until ten to check on him, figuring that the child would be exhausted. When he did, it certainly wasn't with the enthusiasm he'd shown his godson. "Hey, Bunta. You awake, yet?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." He rolled out of bed to the floor and yawned, stretching. "Is Harry up yet?"

"Of course I am. For a supposed party animal, Sirius wakes me up way too early." Harry shot his godfather a look, which Sirius easily shrugged off. "Give him a few days until the sympathy wears off and he'll be doing it to you, too. Opening the curtains, shutting off the a/c…He's very creative."

Personally, Bunta just assumed that his housemate was being a brat, but that was his opinion. Seiichi had had Genichirou wake them up even earlier, and Genichirou had been much more conniving about it. But then again, Sirius had explained to Bunta the night before that the Wizarding community in England had just finished a war against some guy named Lord Voldemort, and Harry had been the one to kill him. So maybe the guy did deserve a little whining.

Breakfast was quiet, seeing as both Harry and Bunta were half asleep. Sirius motioned to the cereal boxes on the table. "Your father mentioned that your diet is high in sugar, so when I asked Remus, he said that this is about as high in sugar as you can get for breakfast." He grinned at Bunta, and Bunta found himself grinning back. "Sorry it isn't Japanese, but…"

"It's fine. I have to get used to English foods, anyway. I doubt that Hogwarts will have Japanese food." Bunta looked at the unfamiliar box which promised an "out of this world" experience. Well, he highly doubted that, but it had sugar, and by the sound of the plans the older boys had been making the night before, he'd need the sugar to supplement his stamina problems. Thank goodness he'd stocked up on gum before coming. It looked like he'd need it.

After dressing and getting together some essentials (wallet and gum, along with a layer of sunscreen on his arms and face. Redheads burn easily, you know), he came down the stairs to find just Sirius and the brown-haired man from yesterday sitting in the kitchen. "Oh, hey Bunta. This is Remus Lupin, my friend from school. Remus, Bunta Marui."

Remus stood and extended his hand to the boy. "How are you enjoying England so far? Different from Japan?"

"Very different," Bunta replied fervently. He settled on the couch, phone in hand. If he hurried, he'd have enough time to send off a quick email to Jackal. Even if they weren't playing doubles together anymore, they were still friends.

Harry came crashing down the stairs minutes later. "Has anybody seen my-"

"On the table," Sirius called.

"And my-"

"Upstairs, outside the bathroom."

"How about-"

"Still in your room, in the second drawer of your armoire." Sirius grinned at the stunned look on Bunta's face as Remus burst out laughing. "His father was the same way. Remus and I made it a habit of keeping an eye out for his stuff, now it looks like we have to do the same for his son."

"Some things never change from generation to generation." Remus looked up as Harry finally came downstairs, a hand raking through his messy black hair. "Did you find everything?"

"Yup. Got it. Ready to go?"

Bunta nodded and stood up. "How are we…?"

"Apparition. I'll take you by Side-along, and we'll meet everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. At least, that's where Blaise Zabini said he'd send everyone. He's the one who was with Malfoy last night." Harry gripped Bunta's upper arm and turned to Sirius and Remus. "I promise I won't splinch him or anything bad like that. We'll be back before dark."

"Great. Have a good-" The pair disappeared. "-time." Sirius sighed. "I'm beginning to feel old. I'm starting to have to be responsible and worry about what they do."

"Relax. You'll be fine. _They'll_ be fine. Just trust them. Harry survived a war, and Bunta…well, you know what he's dealt with." Remus met his friend's eyes and held them. "Trust them."

Meanwhile, miles away, Bunta was getting his first peek at the Wizarding world.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! For anyone who hasn't heard of the few Japanese words I put in, buchou is used for captain (it actually means head of a department, but it's used in the anime, so I'm using it here) and Fuku buchou means assistant captain.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey people! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was out yesterday. To make it up to you, I will update a number of times between today and tomorrow! No, actually, we're just snowed in. Go New York! This chapter brings together the whole group of people I will probably be working with, except maybe Seiichi, Jackal, Genichirou...those guys. There's a bit of Ron-bashing, but that's because I just genuinely am not a fan of him. I found him to be an insensitive idiot.

Enjoy the story! And for anyone in the Boston to Philly belt (I think that's what they said) enjoy the snow/blizzard/epic excuse not to have work and college!

Thank you to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You are always appreciated!

As always, if you like it, review it!

- Ari

* * *

><p>Harry looked over at the redhead standing beside him. Apparition didn't seem to bother him very much, but Harry wasn't assuming anything. "The others should be here in a while. Ron said that they're going to try to bring the girls along." Seeing the slightly green look that had appeared on Bunta's face, he asked, "Are you okay? You're looking a little…"<p>

"I'm fine." Bunta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Can we sit down somewhere, though?"

"Sure. We can wait in the Leaky, everyone will meet us there." Harry led the boy into the pub and ordered drinks for them. Sadly, the Wizarding world still had not discovered Coke or other such sodas, so Bunta was stuck with butterbeer. "That okay for you?"

"Yeah." Looking down at his phone, Bunta sighed. Harry watched him for a minute with concern. Sure, this kid wasn't his relative, but he looked…sad. Upset. Pretty much the opposite of what Harry had been told he'd be like. It had only been in the airport that Bunta was cheerful. Now he was just melancholy. "Ah, Harry? Is that who we're waiting for?"

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy's blond head and Blaise Zabini's black one coming towards them. "That's two of them, yeah. I was hoping that Ron would be the first one here. This is going to be awkward."

Awkward was the understatement of the year. The three men sat in an awkward silence, with Blaise occasionally making some comment about the weather or Quidditch or something equally dumb. Bunta looked down at his butterbeer. Well, it was sugar, after all, so it couldn't be that bad. He took a sip and began sputtering. Apparently yes, it could and was that bad. Disgusting actually. He looked up to see the other three men watching him closely. "You all right, redhead?" Blaise asked with concern.

"I don't think that I've ever met someone who doesn't like butterbeer." Draco leaned over to look at the younger boy with interest. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Oy, Malfoy, trying to turn him Slytherin? He's a Gryffindor for sure." Ron sat down by the table, Ginny close behind. "Don't corrupt him."

"I'm not. I'm not sure you could corrupt him." Wrapping an arm around the younger boy, Blaise gave him a grin. "Do you even know what they're talking about?"

"Not at all." Bunta took a deep breath and resolved to go back to his regular self. All it took was the realization that Jackal would be calling in a couple of hours and he soon had a matching grin on his own face. "But I'm guessing that they're enemies?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it." Ron proceeded to explain (with Draco, Blaise and Harry's help. Ginny wasn't getting involved.) the House situation in great detail. It only took a few seconds for Bunta to become completely confused.

Hermione came in and smiled to herself. Thankfully all her boys were getting along with each other. "Hey, boys. Ready to go?"

"I am. Pansy said that she'll meet us later for lunch, so I guess that this is all of us." Blaise looked around quickly. "No, wait, where's Luna?"

"Oh, she's Luna now? Not Looney or anything else like that?" Ginny snarked. Blaise raised his hands in innocence.

"Okay, let's try to behave like mature adults, please. We're not children anymore." Hermione saw Draco's mouth open and corrected herself. "Most of us, at least. Bunta notwithstanding."

The child in question ducked his head and checked his phone again. Nothing from Jackal yet. There was, however, an email from Seiichi. After checking to make sure that no one was paying him any attention (no one was) Bunta read through it quickly. Seiichi had written it quickly after practice, and wrote that Bunta should be sure to practice. Aside from the usual polite questions, he asked if Bunta was all right. Well, that was a loaded statement. He wasn't bad, really. Harry and Sirius had been welcoming to him, the other guys had also been nice, but…it wasn't Japan. The magic was different, they had these ridiculous Houses or whatever, and the food was unfamiliar. Seiichi had also had magic, along with Jackal, Genichirou, and Akaya, so he would understand if Bunta wrote about the magical differences. Japanese magic was just more elegant, and the wands followed that pattern. As he typed back a response, Bunta overheard something that piqued his interest.

"And we have to stop by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I think that that's one of the most important parts of Diagon Alley," Ginny was saying. A blonde girl, who'd joined at some point, nodded along with her. "Then maybe lunch?"

"What's Weasley…?" Bunta trailed off, not remembering the full name. But Ginny seemed to understand.

"It's a joke shop that my twin brothers set up together. It'd very successful, actually. You'll enjoy it, if you're anything like what Sirius said you are." She stood up and stretched, making her already short skirt rise higher. "Come on, let's go."

Bunta couldn't help but admit that the joke shop was impressive. He found stuff that he'd Floo to Jackal once they got home to give to the other wizards on the team. It was incredible.

"Welcome to the joke shop," Bunta heard over his shoulder. He jumped and found a redheaded guy a few years older than Harry behind and to the right of him.

"Yes, welcome. To the joke shop, and to England." Another redhead, exactly like the first, appeared at his other side. "I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George." They came around to the front with a flourish. "On behalf of your arrival to our country, please feel free to try our new product-"

"Oh no you two don't." Hermione snatched the colorful package from Fred's hand. "He is not a guinea pig for your products. If you want to try them out, go get willing test subjects. Not the underage child. Go to your brother, I doubt he has enough brains to realize the dangers."

"Ah, lovers' spat, Mione?" Fred wrapped an arm around her while his twin rolled his eyes. "Is Ickle Ronniekins mistreating you?"

"For your information I haven't been going out with your brother anymore since two days after the war. We're just friends." She shoved his hand off her shoulders before going over to Bunta. "Don't trust these two. They're the biggest jokesters ever, and they'll try to trick you into testing their products. If they offer you something, do not, under any circumstances, eat or use it without consulting someone first. It's liable to negatively affect you."

Bunta nodded, pretty sure he'd understood the gist of what she'd said. Even with translation spells and his own knowledge, the fast English that Hermione spoke occasionally went over his head. Well, these two couldn't be worse than Masaharu Niou. Then again, they did remind him of a certain set of redheaded twins in an anime he'd been watching recently…Maybe he should look out for these twins.

The blonde, aristocratic guy, Bunta thought he remembered that his name was Draco, flagged him over. "If you're sending something over to your friends in Japan, check these out. They may go for it."

Leaning over, Bunta caught sight of a wall full of love potions and sniggered. "So is this how you got Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco gave him a surprised, whacked-on-the-back-of-the-head-with-a-board look, before laughing. "I see you listen to what we say. And no, I would never resort to such methods." Looking to ensure that no one was listening, he bent down. "A Slytherin would never use such crass methods. Our love potions would be custom made."

"I heard that, Draco Abraxus Malfoy!" Hermione cuffed him 'round the head with her clutch, and he rubbed the area.

"Can't a guy say anything without worrying about getting his head hit? I didn't say that I had, just that as a Slytherin…" Draco's voice trailed off at the murderous look on Hermione's face. "Okay, okay, never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything."  
>"Malfoy…" Ron growled at the blonde while Bunta rolled his eyes. So maybe he didn't know all of the history over here, but it seemed like Draco, Blaise, and this other girl, Pansy (who still had yet to show up) had been archenemies with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Hermione had made up with them (heck, Hermione was dating one of them), but Ron was still carrying the childish grudge. That fit with the impression Bunta currently held of him. A selfish, immature brat.<p>

After finishing in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the group settled down for lunch in a quaint little café along a side street where Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, and Theodore Nott met up with them. Bunta made sure to get something with plenty of sugar, because the gum chewing was getting on Hermione's nerves.

"I'm really sorry about making you crazy about this," she'd explained, "My parents are dentists, so I really hate it when people chew gum or eat a lot of sweets. I don't know how it helps you in tennis but it really drives me nuts."  
>Bunta had decided that it wasn't worth it and had stuck to the sweet iced teas and cake served by the café.<p>

After lunch the boys insisted on going into Quality Quidditch Supplies, which the girls daintily turned down to go into one of the other shops (or, in the case of Hermione, to Flourish and Blotts). Bunta couldn't help but think that it would've been better to have been born a girl. At least he wouldn't be stuck with this stupid sport.

When he chose to say something to Harry, Harry had been stunned. "Y-you don't like Quidditch? But it's incredible! Best sport ever!"

"I'm just not a big fan. I'm not against it, I just…haven't played it." Bunta racked his brain to try to make the older boy understand. "Do you like tennis?"

"Of course not, it's just a game for a bunch of pansies to run around and swing things," Ron said without thinking. Hermione had made him watch a game of this tennis thingy once, and it didn't look as exciting or violent as Quidditch did.

"Thanks." Bunta rolled his eyes and brushed part of his hair from his right eye. "See this? I just got that a couple of weeks ago, in a tennis training camp. That satisfy you?"

Ron looked in shock at the long scratch. "That looks…terrible. You got that from tennis?"

"Yeah. I did. From one of the toughest tennis camps in Japan. Fifty middle-schoolers were invited, and my team was one of those groups. I was in one of the highest categories there." Bunta let out a sigh and tugged the jacket closer around himself. English summers were cooler than those in Tokyo, and he was chilly. "Now will you leave me alone about not liking Quidditch? You just called my sport a sport for pansies, I think that I can have my own opinion." He walked away, towards Draco and Harry, who seemed to be spiritedly fighting over which team was best, leaving Ron gaping after him.

The day ended with Draco and Harry finally coming to an agreement about something: The group would get together again the next day at Malfoy Manor to teach Bunta how to play Quidditch, seeing as the poor sap (or so they said) had been deprived of it for fourteen years.

Bunta collapsed in bed, not having the energy to even change into pajamas. Jackal had called while he'd been out, but he hadn't been able to call. Within a few seconds of his head hitting the pillows he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner! Life has been crazy lately, so I didn't have enough time to write this. But thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, or followed the story!

So now I'm going to start introducing some more Prince of Tennis characters. Stay tuned!

Please read and review! It means a lot and I try to answer all of them!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bunta woke up the next morning sneezing. "You don't sound too hot," Sirius commented as he came downstairs.<p>

"I don't feel too hot, either." He sat down and buried his head in his hands. "It's summer, I shouldn't be sick."

"It's cooler here than in Tokyo, so no wonder you're being affected like this." The older man laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be the responsible one. Harry won't be up for awhile, he was up late last night with Ron and Neville."

"Okay. Is it all right if I skip Quidditch today? I don't think I can do it." Standing, Bunta began to take cereal (the super sugary one again) and tea. Sirius added a generous spoonful of honey, making his cousin give him a questioning look.

"Honey will help your throat, and I'm sure your throat's in a lot of pain. You can certainly skip playing Quidditch, but you may as well watch them. Ron won't stop bothering you until you do," Sirius added. Bunta nodded. That was too true. "Morning, Harry."

"Mmm." Harry staggered in and collapsed on a chair, his head in his hands.

"Did we wake you? Try to go back to sleep."

"Mmm."

Bunta looked over at the seventeen year old with interest. "That was a 'late night'?"

"We-ell, they may have decided to drink again. You really shouldn't, you know. Magic can only heal so much." Sirius pushed a plate of toast and a mug of tea to his godson. "I don't want to go all parental on you, that was Lily and James's problem. But you do have to quit this partying."

"I know, I know. I will. Tonight." Seeing Sirius's skeptical look, Harry nodded earnestly, then groaned and pressed a hand to his head. "Promise. I feel horrible."

"Here. I've taken to keeping a stash," Sirius replied, passing Harry a vial of Hangover Cure. "So, Bunta isn't feeling too great, so he'll just watch you lot-"

A sudden crack of thunder made them jump. Sirius ran to close the windows on the first floor while Harry and Bunta went to get the ones upstairs. As soon as they all came back down to the kitchen, Sirius continued, "Never mind. I don't think anyone is playing Quidditch today."

As soon as he'd finished saying that the fire turned green and Draco Malfoy came through. "I regret to say- Potter, are you really not dressed yet? It's nearly noon."  
>"Malfoy, it's…just barely eleven o' clock. I can be up late, it's summer." Harry gave Draco a dirty look and downed the potion. "Are you ever up early? You're, like, an aristocrat, aren't you?"<p>

"Yes, and that's why I'm up early. Rich people have to work for their money, too, you know." Draco sat by the table and accepted the mug of coffee from Kreacher. "Thank you, Kreacher."

"Yes, young master." Kreacher bowed and made a hasty exit. He may have been old, but he certainly wasn't stupid.

"So…do any of you have an idea of what you could do instead? As opposed to staying here and possibly destroying my now-put together home when-"

The fire burned green again and Ron came stumbling out, landing with a lot less grace than Draco. "Did you see, mate? There's no way we can go play, even by the ferret."

"The 'ferret' in question is sitting right here. And I still don't appreciate the name," Draco drawled.

"He- Harry, do you see him too? It isn't just me, right?" Ron looked around wildly and Bunta was forced to hold back a laugh. This guy really didn't realize that he sounded like a total idiot when he spoke. He beat Akaya, for heaven's sake, and Akaya usually just shouted whatever was on his mind.

"Yes, I am here. Weird though it may seem." Draco shot Bunta a quick wink, making the younger boy flinch. Filing that piece of information away for later, Draco turned to Sirius. "I figured we could hang around the Manor for the day, there's plenty to do there. Hermione would have the library, we normal people could have the pool…"

"I resent that statement, Malfoy!" Hermione called, coming out of the Floo with Luna and Ginny in tow. "Well, 'Mione, you have to admit…" Sirius gave her a cheeky grin and she pretended to hit him on the head. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"It does sound like great fun, though. We may as well, it's not like we could do much anyway. Magic really is useless sometimes." Sitting down by the already crowded table, Ginny looked over at the younger redhead beside her. "You look like crap."

"I feel like it." Bunta put his head down on the table, his eyes closed. Colds were already terrible at the best of times (it's pretty hard to play tennis when you're wiping your nose every second) and being in England while dealing with a cold was even worse. He suddenly felt a cool hand touch his forehead and brush back his hair. "What?"

"You're not running a fever. I don't suggest that you go swimming right now, but you can go along if you'd like. I doubt it'll be fun hanging around here with just Remus and myself for company." Sirius passed him a vial of some potion (the man really did have an endless supply of potions!) and motioned for him to drink. "It's a Pepper-up potion. You should be able to get through the day with it."

"Thank you. Really."

By the time the group finally traipsed over to Malfoy Manor it was nearly time for lunch. "My mother will have prepared food for us in the dining room," Draco said loftily. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something (most likely an insult) under his breath. "Weasley, if you don't like it, leave. We are civilized here."

As they entered the dining room, Blaise Zabini stood up and bowed. "Why, welcome. I see you were held up."

"Cut the bs, Blaise. I know you've already taken your favorites." Sitting in a seat near his friend, Draco quickly surveyed the table. "Ah, perfect. Potter, your favorite."

Harry grinned and sat down, Bunta close behind. "Treacle tart?"

"Of course. What else would I have prepared for Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked with a wink. She looked around the table, her gaze finally landing on the unfamiliar boy beside the Boy Who Lived Twice. "And who might this be?"

"Bunta Marui, ma'am." Bunta ducked his head and pressed himself against the back of his chair. The Pepper-Up wasn't working yet and he really wasn't up to this. "From Japan. Tokyo, to be exact."

At that moment, a cheery tune filled the air and Bunta felt his face turn red. "Sorry. That's my phone." As he stood up to answer, he heard Ron say behind him, "Is it like a fellytone? How does it fit in his pocket?"

"_Konichiwa, Seiichi-buchou_," Bunta said into the phone. "I wasn't expecting you to call so late."

"I'm not busy, you know. Nine-thirty at night isn't that late." Seiichi's voice was warm and familiar, and Bunta sighed. "What's the matter? You sound upset."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Bunta…"

"Seiichi, I told you. I'm not a child. I'm okay." Bunta sighed again and looked into the dining room, where the others were laughing and eating. "I just have a cold. It's freezing here."

"Yes, England is cooler than Japan. I told you to wear layers," Seiichi reminded him. "You haven't been practicing at all, have you?"

"Of course not, where was I supposed to practice? I'll ask Sirius for a place when I get back. Don't worry, I'll still be good at tennis once I come back to Japan." Laughing, Bunta grinned for the first time since he'd come. "I'll still be my regular self."

"I hope so. After…you know." The two of them fell silent, until Seiichi continued, "So…I guess I'll speak to you. Jackal said that he would like to visit, so maybe we could take a Portkey in a few weeks. Akaya is worse than usual without you."

"Ha…Thanks. I think." Bunta quickly looked at his watch. "Look, I have to go, but I'll try to call you tomorrow."

"Fine. Good night."

"'night." Putting the phone back into his pocket, Bunta took a deep breath and turned to the dining room.

"I believe I am correct in assuming that you are Bunta Marui, doubles player of the Rikkaidai team of Japan?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Bunta jumped and turned around. "Um, yeah, that-that's me. Who-"

"Lord Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy. I have been following your team for a number of years now, and this current batch of players appears to be one of the best." Lucius leaned forward, his snake topped cane evident. "I am quite impressed."

"Th-thanks."

The older man stood and walked over to him. "Will you continue playing for the team this year?"

"I-" Bunta bit his lip. "I don't-"

"Father, are you terrorizing the child already? Don't scare him." Draco walked in and grasped Bunta's arm. "Come on, Black said that you're under the weather. Go eat."

Bunta nodded and left the room, leaving awkward conversation behind.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

If there are any characters you'd like to see in here, whether from Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis, leave a review or message!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry it took longer to update than it usually does! But this chapter is a bit longer, I think (Computer architecture is reeeaaally boring) Enjoy!

As usual, read and review!

* * *

><p>As soon as the group had finished lunch, Narcissa promptly sent them downstairs to the pool. In Bunta's humble opinion, she didn't want the lot of them in her living room. There was much less to destroy by the pool than here, near the delicate china and figurines.<p>

They trooped down to the pool and separated into the changing rooms. Bunta went straight to the pool and sat down on a chair. He still felt sick, which wasn't helping his mood. The conversation with Seiichi had been less than reassuring, to say the least. He didn't need people to come check up on him, it wasn't like he was a child. Being forced to stay here in England was bad enough.

Bunta watched as the guys trooped out of the changing room and jumped into the pool, save Draco, who came to sit beside him. "Sorry you can't join. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good." Bunta motioned to the small rucksack Harry had lent him. "I brought some stuff to do."

"Smart." Seeing Ron and Blaise starting a splashing contest (fight?), Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I'll hang around you for a little bit. You don't look liable to kill someone by drowning."

"I don't think I will. Pretty sure of that, anyway," Bunta replied quietly. He shivered despite the sweatshirt he was wearing, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "I just have a cold."

"Yes, but this is a heated room. If you're still cold, you must be ill." Draco leaned over and pressed the back of his hand to Bunta's forehead. "You're very warm."

"What, are you a doctor or something?" Popping a piece of gum in his mouth, Bunta turned away.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I learned a lot during the war. Not that I'm planning on becoming a Healer or anything, but I know the basics. And anyone can tell if you have a fever. Which you do."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Bunta stood up and tried to walk away, but Draco grabbed his shoulder. "Stop it!"

"Look, I-" Not seeing the puddle of water, Bunta slipped into the pool, dragging Draco with him. "Bunta! I thought you said that you wouldn't kill me by drowning!"

Bunta was too busy trying not to drown to answer him. Finally, Harry and Blaise grabbed him and hauled him out while Hermione ensured that Draco was alright. "Are you alright?" Harry asked with concern.

"F-f-fine." Wrapping the proffered towel around his shoulders, Bunta coughed. He could see Harry reaching towards him but pulled back. "R-really, I'm f-fine."

"No you aren't. Draco's going to change, why don't you go with him and get some dry things?" Hermione gently wrapped an arm around him and guided him to the blonde. "Come on."

"L-let me s-sit here. I-I'll be f-fine in a s-second." Bunta shook his head, trying to clear it. There were these annoying black spots appearing in his vision and it was bothering him. He had to be able to see where he was going.

"Bunta-" Harry reached for the redhead but missed as the younger boy collapsed on the ground.

The next thing Bunta knew there was a cool hand resting on his forehead. He tried to sit up, but the hand pressed him back onto the pillows. "I-" he tried to say, but the person beside him shushed him.

"Relax. You're right here with us." Sirius gently rubbed his cousin's cheek, making the boy sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bunta rolled over to face the wall. He'd thought, for just a moment, that his parents had been sitting beside him, or even Kenji. But of course not. No one was here. He was in England, not Japan, after all.

"Obviously something is wrong. Especially since I have a very concerned boy sitting outside in a mud stained tennis uniform," Sirius told him. This was his cousin, a decent family member, and he was darn well not going to let him be upset, especially since he was already sick. "How about I send him in here?"

"Okay." Sitting up, Bunta accepted the mug of steaming tea from Sirius. He watched as Sirius went outside and called the person sitting there to come in.

To his surprise, it was Akaya who walked in, not Jackal. "Akaya-kun?" he asked.

"Senpai!" The younger boy bounced onto his bed and Bunta felt his head spin. "I promise you, I tried to get in, but this idiot," he pointed to Sirius, "told me that you were too sick."

"I don't even know what happened. Sirius?" Bunta switched back to English. "What happened?"

"So we're assuming that you reacted badly to the shock of the water, combined with you already being sick. Draco mentioned that you were running a fever before," Sirius added, "You collapsed and the Malfoys sent you here. Madame Pomfrey came by to take care of you, she's still downstairs, by the way, but it seems like you're out of the woods. The past few days have been touch and go for you."

"What do you mean?" Thankfully, Akaya still hadn't mastered English very well (probably because he spent less time in the classroom and more time imitating Bunta and Masaharu) so he was just watching the two of them with interest (Bunta) and annoyance (Sirius). Bunta couldn't imagine how he'd react if he heard that his beloved senpai was that sick. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." A plump woman (Madame Pomfrey?) entered and began to fiddle around with the spells on Bunta's bedside. He watched as she read the parchment and nodded. "Your fever was very high, much higher than is safe, so you are on a fever reducer, something for the nausea you will undoubtedly have, and a Dreamless Sleep potion." She gave him a stern look. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

"Not-not as bad as I used to. They're okay, honest." Bunta blushed, afraid of what he may have accidentally said. The past year had been hell, so it could've been anything. "I don't need it."

"You do. And you should really speak to someone about whatever happened during that time." She bustled around and finally came up with a few vials of something. "Here you go. You will certainly be weak, whenever you should decide to get out of bed, so Sirius is under orders to ensure that you eat. If this little one bothers you, just let someone know. He shall be promptly kicked out."

Bunta nodded dazedly. It was so much to take in, but what did stick out was what she'd said about the nightmares. He should talk about them…It wasn't him they should be worried about, but Kenji. He was okay. What he had lost was nowhere near as bad as what Kenji had.

He was interrupted by Akaya. "I don't know what you're talking about, but as soon as Seiichi heard about it from your parents, he insisted that someone had to be here while you recovered. I volunteered, since, well, Jackal couldn't." At Bunta's confused look, Akaya continued, "He's been working really hard on something, I don't know what, but it's some sort of tennis move. Seiichi didn't want him to stop, but they're all coming in three weeks."

"Okay. Sounds good." Bunta pressed his fingers to his temples. Akaya always spoke too fast for anyone to understand, and his being sick made it hard to follow. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, making it hard to think. "So when can I get out of bed?"

"Not now. No way, no how," Sirius answered. "What do you want to eat?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. I'm thinking broth, maybe? Tea?" Resting his hand on Bunta's forehead again, Sirius scrutinized his face closely. "You can have whatever you want, so long as it doesn't make a reappearance."

Bunta nodded, knowing that Sirius wouldn't give up. Two days in his cousin's company had taught him that Sirius was very strict on keeping his charges (including Harry) safe and healthy. Protesting wouldn't help him at all; it was easier to just give in before Sirius got all worked up. For a bachelor, he coddled a tremendous amount. "I guess just broth and tea. I'm not sure I could handle more."

Sirius nodded and exited the room. Moving to Bunta's bed, Akaya looked at his sempai. "Are you really okay?" he asked plaintively.

"Akaya-kun, I'm fine. It's just a little cold, you've had one before. It was just the water and the weather." Bunta tried to comfort the younger boy, to no avail. "Look, you can stay here until I'm better. I'll be okay. You can make sure of that. Add that into the hourly updates you're sending Seiichi and Gen'ichirou."

Akaya had the decency to blush. "They aren't _hourly_." At Bunta's raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "It's about once every few hours. Seiichi's just worried."

"I know. Don't worry so much, okay?" Accepting a mug of tea from Sirius, who'd just returned with a mug and a bowl, Bunta grinned at his kohai before taking a sip of tea.

"You're not as bad as last year, right? After the car accident?" Akaya gazed at Bunta with wide eyes. This was a taboo topic on the Rikkai tennis team. No one was supposed to discuss it with Bunta under any circumstances but the direst. Well, in Akaya's opinion, this was important. His personal role model (not that he'd tell anyone that) was sicker than he'd ever seen him, except by said accident. "I mean…"

"Stop it. You know I…just stop." Bunta turned his attention to his tea in an attempt to get out of the conversation. He was behaving like a child, he knew it, but he couldn't say anything else. Not if he didn't want to burst into tears like a baby.

"Seriously, you two, don't argue. Bunta, go to sleep. You need to rest still. Tell your little guy to get out." Taking back the mug, Sirius beckoned to Akaya. "Come here."

Bunta watched them leave and lay back against the pillows. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review! If you reviewed as a guest, I can't answer you, although you are just as appreciated!<p>

I'm thinking of bringing in another team, Hyotei or Seigaku. Any opinions?

And characters! Any more characters you want to see?

Ari


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Heyla! Sorry it took so long to update, RL has been just lovely. Anyone want to do some truth table homework with me? Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. It's a little short, but there's another chapter about halfway finished and this one just had to be ended at this point. If you like it, you know what to do!(and if you don't, that's review it!)

Incidentally, I just went onto the Prince of Tennis wikia again and decided to reread Bunta Marui's page. Well, apparently you really should scroll all the way to the end of the page because I found out some lovely info about his brothers. Oh well! I'll just have to change that bit.

Either way, enjoy the chapter!

As always, thanks to everyone who reviews! I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>It took a few days until Bunta was well enough for Sirius to allow him out of bed and outside. Draco came over often, feeling responsible for what had happened, no matter what anyone said. Even Ron was beginning to not hate him quite as much.<p>

Akaya sat beside his sempai by the table, watching him eat. "Akaya-kun, I'm fine. Stop staring, you're making me nervous." Bunta pointed to the younger boy's plate with his fork. "You're nowhere near finished either. Look at your own food."

"I am, I am. But Seiichi told me-"

"Quite frankly, I don't care what Seiichi says. He isn't here, so…" Shooting Akaya a mischievous grin, Bunta took a quick gulp of tea. "We can do what we want."

Harry looked on incredulously. This was a complete turnabout from the shy, diffident boy of just a few days ago. Bunta was smiling, joking, laughing…Not at all melancholy as he'd been before. He could see now what Sirius had been told about the boy. This version of Bunta seemed nearly as bad as the Weasley twins, if not worse. Harry caught Sirius's raised eyebrow and blushed. So maybe he was staring a little. But Bunta was so different!

"So, Bunta, I figured we could use today to go get some of your future school supplies. I don't fancy braving the crowds with the Boy Who Lived, and you really do need your stuff." Sirius took a large gulp from his mug of coffee while Harry glared at him. "Don't look at me like that Harry, you know that it's true. And I had Minerva owl me the lists so that I could do this, she was very understanding. Ah, good old Minnie."

Harry nearly choked on his own tea. "'Minnie'?"

"That's what we Marauders called her back in the day. Drove her crazy. But I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore called her that, too, once upon a time ago." Sighing, Sirius mulled over those old thoughts, back when they used to be young and together. He shook his head. "Anyway, I want to go get the books today. The little guy is welcome to come, too."

"You can come with us. We're going to buy school supplies," Bunta informed Akaya. "No pressure, though, if you'd like to stay here."

"I think I might. All the English is messing with my head." Akaya looked around the table miserably. It was hard not to be able to understand a word anyone was saying. "I think I might use the Portkey and go home. Not that I don't want to be here with you, but…"

"I understand. No problem. You can come back with everyone else in a couple of weeks." Bunta nodded to Akaya and then turned to Sirius. "Akaya's going to go home by Portkey today."

"Well, I suppose it is hard to be in an unfamiliar country plus not being able to speak their language." Sirius looked over at the black haired boy, who stared back at him. "Are you sure you can do it on your own? Portkey travel is hard at the best of times."

After Bunta had translated for him, Akaya answered, "I can do it. It isn't hard. I think I'll go do it now."

"He's going to leave now, so I'm going to go upstairs with him." At Sirius's nod, Bunta and Akaya went upstairs.

"I'm really sorry to leave so quickly. Seiichi is just getting on my nerves about getting back already." Akaya shouldered his bag and met Bunta's gaze. "Be well. I mean it. Jackal is going mad with worry."

"I know he is. Relax. I'll be fine." Bunta pressed something into Akaya's palm as the Portkey began to glow. "Give that to Genichirou. Call me when you do, I want to see that reaction."

"Bunta, what-?" The Portkey jerked Akaya away before he could finish his sentence, leaving the older boy laughing.

Sirius smiled to himself. Finally. His cousin was starting to open up a little bit, if only to the younger boy.

Three hours later Bunta found himself in Diagon Alley, following Sirius around. Personally he felt that he had way too many supplies, there was no way he could carry everything, but Sirius insisted that he needed extras. Well, he wasn't going to argue.

"Hey, Sirius, can we stop in Fortescue's? I need something cold. And somewhere where we can stay in a private section." Harry looked at his godfather with wide eyes, hoping he'd acquiesce.

"Sure, I don't care. Bunta?"

Bunta looked up, startled. "Huh? Yeah. I don't mind."

"Then I guess that that's settled, then. Let's go."

The group sat down in one of the small rooms in the back of the room and ordered. Bunta checked his phone, hoping to see a message from someone, anyone. Sirius wasn't so bad, but Harry just wasn't quite as…warm, maybe. It felt like Sirius did care, at least a little, but Harry…It wasn't that he didn't care, but he just had his own life, his own things to deal with. Bunta could understand that. He did it himself, enough.

He suddenly heard his name being called from somewhere behind him. "Marui-kun? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Any idea who that could be? Stay tuned and find out!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Heya! Sorry for the wait, especially after that cliffhanger, but I was a little busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! There's also a companion one shot that I wrote late last night, which is probably why it's called 'Disasters in (of?) Tennish" (didn't notice that one). Check it out if you have a chance!

As usual, please read and review!

- Ari

* * *

><p>Bunta whirled around, confused. Someone who knew him? Here? In England?<p>

It took a few minutes for him to recognize the other boy, but it finally hit him. "Atobe-kun? You're in England?"

"I do have to buy my supplies, you know. Since we're here for the summer, my father decided that we may as well do the shopping now." Keigo Atobe sat down beside Bunta, much to the confusion of Sirius and Harry. "You have seen me at cram school?"

"Of course I have. It isn't like there are that many in the area." Bunta looked over at his cousin, who gave him a confused look. "Sirius, this is Atobe-kun. Atobe-kun, my cousin, Sirius."

"Pleasure to meet you," Keigo greeted in perfect English. "Marui and I are in the same school of magic in Japan, as well as being on opposing tennis teams."

"Ah. That would explain the familiarity. This is my godson, Harry Potter." Sirius motioned to Harry, who gave the younger boy a tentative wave and grin.

"The Harry Potter? The one who won the Wizarding War of Britain?" Keigo stared at the other boy in amazement. Really, he looked quite unremarkable in his untidy Muggle clothing and messy hair. It was hard to believe that he'd managed to defeat one of the most powerful wizards of the century, save Albus Dumbledore. But it must have been him. Despite being on opposing teams, Keigo and Bunta were friendly enough that Keigo didn't suspect Bunta of lying. Well, and he thought that he was terrifying enough. So it had to be the Boy Who Lived Twice.

"Yeah, I s'pose so. I guess that there's only one of me." Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "So you don't have a full time magical school in Japan?" He couldn't believe that he hadn't found out about this from Bunta, but it had never really come up in conversation. It sounded like such an odd concept to him.

"Yes, we simply have class in the afternoons and at night, at a special school called cram school. There aren't too many in each area, so most people end up going to the most local one. We both go to schools within a ten to fifteen minute walk from the same school, and therefore ended up in the same one." Waving over the waiter Florean Fortescue had hired for the summer, Keigo ordered an iced coffee along with a slice of mousse. "Marui-kun and I are in the same class, obviously."

"Obviously," Harry repeated blankly.

Bunta finally chose to take pity on the older boy. "Atobe-kun, is anyone else from your team here? In England, I mean."

"No, it is simply myself. Incidentally, I was asked by Yukimura-kun to keep an eye on you, since Kirihara-kun went back to Japan. Though it is merely coincidence that I met you here."

"Got it. So Yukimura-buchou isn't stalking me?" Bunta quipped.

Sirius looked on as the two of them talked together in fast-paced Japanese. It was good that there was someone Bunta's age here for him to talk to. He and Harry just weren't the same. Even if Bunta had been opening up a little bit to Draco, it still wasn't nearly enough. His father was concerned about him, with good reason, if the nightmares when Bunta had been sick were anything to judge by. The boy had woken up screaming, in a cold sweat, but refused to tell anyone what the dreams had been about. All Sirius knew was that it was about someone Yamato. Nothing else. The boy had brushed them off, saying that it was nothing. Well, it certainly wasn't, if he couldn't sleep without waking up. Sirius had the sneaking suspicion that the boy had been casting a Silencing spell on his room since he'd come to live in Grimmauld Place.

The two tennis players finally parted, promising to meet up to practice tennis over the next couple of weeks. Bunta appeared to be in a better mood than he'd been since he'd come to England, if Sirius was any judge of that. But he was beginning to droop, so Sirius left Harry in the capable (he hoped) hands of Draco Malfoy and Floo'ed back to Grimmauld Place with Bunta.

Bunta promptly dropped to the couch with a sigh. "Wiped, aren't you?" Sirius called to him from the other room.

"Kind of, but not too bad." Despite his words, Bunta accepted the Pepper-up Potion from his cousin. "Thank you."

"No problem. You're my cousin, sort of." Sirius sat down beside Bunta and tentatively rested his hand on his leg. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"N-no, why would there be?" Bunta looked up in alarm, meeting Sirius's gaze. "I'm fine."

"Bunta…"

"Really. I'm okay. I think I'll go upstairs and relax. Keigo wants to practice tomorrow, I need to rest up before that, I haven't practiced in forever." Bunta knew that he was babbling, but he couldn't help it. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Sirius grasped Bunta's upper arm and pulled him back down to sit on the couch. "I know that you think that I'll think that you're a coward if you tell me, but I won't. Your parents are getting worried about you already. You've been casting Silencing spells at night, haven't you." Bunta sighed and nodded. "I thought as much. I'll let you keep it up, on one condition."

"What is it?" Bunta knew that that was the best he'd get. Even though he was a bachelor, Sirius kept a close eye on Harry, and now it was transferring over to Bunta, too.

"I'm going to put a monitoring spell on your room to alert me when you wake up. This way you won't wake up Harry or anyone else who decides to stay over, and I'll still be able to keep an eye on you." Sirius fixed the boy with a stern look. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Fine. But I'm not talking about anything." Turning away, Bunta clenched his fists. Great. So now he was under a baby monitor spell. That was just splendid.

Sirius sighed and rested a hand on Bunta's arm. "Look, I know that you don't want this, I don't either. But your father sent you here to get away from everything, and I want to help you. You have to let me."

"What if I don't want to get better? What if I'm happy just the way I am?" Bunta looked down at his lap. "What if…what if I don't want to forget?"

"Forget about what?"

Bunta shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Bunta…"

"It was a slip. I didn't mean to say anything." He blushed, trying to avoid Sirius's gaze. "Really."

"Well, at least you didn't say honest this time. Then I certainly wouldn't believe you." Sirius guided his cousin back to the couch and sat him down. "I don't know anything about what happened. All I know is that you wake up shouting a name every-"

"Stop. Please, just stop." Bunta pushed Sirius away blindly. "Just let me go."

Now, Sirius was not a dumb man. He knew when something was up, but he also knew when to stop. Lily had been instrumental in teaching himself and James that point. She felt that he'd never get a girl if he didn't learn some sensitivity. Well, maybe she was right. But he had learned a little bit. Enough to know to stop making his cousin crazy.

"Go upstairs and calm down. I'll call you down for supper if you're awake." Helping Bunta up, Sirius guided him upstairs to his bedroom and got him settled. It worried him. His cousin had told him that he suspected that Bunta was keeping his emotions under wraps, but couldn't be sure. Judging by what had just happened, Sirius was inclined to agree with that.


End file.
